dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Browseitall/Global - Chapter 4 Rundown
Chapter 4 is hitting the Global servers soon, so here are some reminders, links and translations from the Korean's patch back then. An article was not appropriate for this cause, that's why we find ourselves in a blog post now, which are usually reserved for Korean patch translations. Most of the information in this post can already be found when browsing the Wikia, but as said, this post functions as a reminder for those, as if to say "yes, this exists here". Keep in mind that I'll not cover every aspect into detail (e.g. what packages to buy or how to start anew with the New Player Quest) but I can consider everything that is requested in the comments and add it afterwards as long as it is deemed worthy of covering. __TOC__ Key Ultimate Passives Probably the most anticipated feature that will come along with the chapter 4 arrival. All existing Key Units, and all the upcoming Units, will from now on feature a third passive, which can only be unlocked by enhancing the Unit to its Ultimate enhancement level, comparable to old SSS allies which featured passives that are unlocked with certain levels. Cost :Main article Key#Enhancement Passives Our translations for the Ultimate Key Passives can be found on the articles pages of the races that are labeled with "KR". Such are *Dragon Busters KR *Dark Souls KR and those of the unreleased allies, of course on their pages too *Giants A compact version is offered through the Unreleased Allies article, which offers a quick tab-view of those articles mentioned. Note that those translations (may) feature buffed versions of the skills. Request a comparison in the comments of the respective article. With the patch to the Global servers, we will obviously also add all the "official" translation from the game to their main articles. Visit their category pages for a collection of the links *Category:Dragon Buster *Category:Dark Soul or navigate through the sidebar under "Quick Links" or the Navigation Bar at the top of the Wikia under "Allies and Units" -> "Key" -> and the respective race Tips ---- I'll do this "Tips" section for as much aspects as I can. That's the advantage of blog posts over article pages, where I have to conduct myself and leave out my personal opinions. Rejoice! ---- Ultimate is a very pricey process. Plan your ultimates and make wise use of your resources, which means, do not throw a tantrum upon seeing your rankings drop post-patch (which will very well be the case for some GLs) and make purchases that one will regret. For latter I can't help much, except to mention that those who plan to buy their essences might consider waiting a few days to see whether GV has any event sales in stock, but I can certainly offer a little recommendation for the planning part. Edit: Hold on a moment. Since its announced that the Keys will get their buffed version everything is on fire. Character Awakening and Skills So many people asked about this, and the quest is really no big mystery. I actually did not plan to make a post about it, but since I planned to make offer some recommended builds here, I've figured that I could use that chance to finally relieve those request. The following explanation will soon also be found on our Category:Awakened Character pages. Note, that those will be updated post-patch to feature all relevant information, in the same fashion their Normal version does. New Character Skills and Builds *'Click the Image' to follow a link to the skill page. *All Character articles feature a tabber at the top of the page to switch between "Normal" and "Awakened" version. The "Normal" version will be kept as the default page since every new player will start off with the normal form. Archer= cellpadding="10" cellspacing="10" style="text-align:center; float:right; font-weight: bold; width:150px; border:1px solid #ccc; border-radius:6px; display:inline-block;" +Actives - 0 14 0 - colspan="3" Passives - 10 8 10 - colspan="3" Buster Passives - 0 0 0 } - Key= cellpadding="10" cellspacing="10" style="text-align:center; float:right; font-weight: bold; width:150px; border:1px solid #ccc; border-radius:6px; display:inline-block;" +Actives - 0 0 0 - colspan="3" Passives - 10 10 10 - colspan="3" Buster Passives - X X X } }} |-|Mage= cellpadding="10" cellspacing="10" style="text-align:center; float:right; font-weight: bold; width:150px; border:1px solid #ccc; border-radius:6px; display:inline-block;" +Actives - 0 0 14 - colspan="3" Passives - 10 8 10 - colspan="3" Buster Passives - 0 0 0 } - Key= cellpadding="10" cellspacing="10" style="text-align:center; float:right; font-weight: bold; width:150px; border:1px solid #ccc; border-radius:6px; display:inline-block;" +Actives - 0 0 0 - colspan="3" Passives - 10 10 8 - colspan="3" Buster Passives - X X X } }} |-|Paladin= cellpadding="10" cellspacing="10" style="text-align:center; float:right; font-weight: bold; width:150px; border:1px solid #ccc; border-radius:6px; display:inline-block;" +Actives - 0 13 14 - colspan="3" Passives - 10 0 8 - colspan="3" Buster Passives - 0 0 0 } - Key= cellpadding="10" cellspacing="10" style="text-align:center; float:right; font-weight: bold; width:150px; border:1px solid #ccc; border-radius:6px; display:inline-block;" +Actives - 0 0 14 - colspan="3" Passives - 10 0 X - colspan="3" Buster Passives - X X X } }} |-|Priest= cellpadding="10" cellspacing="10" style="text-align:center; float:right; font-weight: bold; width:150px; border:1px solid #ccc; border-radius:6px; display:inline-block;" +Actives - 0 0 14 - colspan="3" Passives - 10 10 8 - colspan="3" Buster Passives - 0 0 0 } - Key= cellpadding="10" cellspacing="10" style="text-align:center; float:right; font-weight: bold; width:150px; border:1px solid #ccc; border-radius:6px; display:inline-block;" +Actives - 0 14/0 0 - colspan="3" Passives - 0 10 X - colspan="3" Buster Passives - X X X } }} |-|Rogue= cellpadding="10" cellspacing="10" style="text-align:center; float:right; font-weight: bold; width:150px; border:1px solid #ccc; border-radius:6px; display:inline-block;" +Actives - 0 0 14 - colspan="3" Passives - 10 5 10 - colspan="3" Buster Passives - 0 0 0 } - Key= cellpadding="10" cellspacing="10" style="text-align:center; float:right; font-weight: bold; width:150px; border:1px solid #ccc; border-radius:6px; display:inline-block;" +Actives - 0 0 0 - colspan="3" Passives - 10 X 10 - colspan="3" Buster Passives - X X X } }} |-|Warrior= cellpadding="10" cellspacing="10" style="text-align:center; float:right; font-weight: bold; width:150px; border:1px solid #ccc; border-radius:6px; display:inline-block;" +Actives - 14 0 0 - colspan="3" Passives - 10 10 8 - colspan="3" Buster Passives - 0 0 0 } - Key= cellpadding="10" cellspacing="10" style="text-align:center; float:right; font-weight: bold; width:150px; border:1px solid #ccc; border-radius:6px; display:inline-block;" +Actives - 0 0 0 - colspan="3" Passives - 10 10 8 - colspan="3" Buster Passives - X X X } }} Skill Points and Tree The SP allocation needs a little bit of explanation. The player will have 3 levels of Actives. The first levels are the regular levels that everyone knows from the normal character form - the Skills. Those are maxed upon 10 levels which equals 17 SP. The player can max 3 of those. The second levels are Skills, which the normal forms already featured, but were maxed at 1 level. Now they max upon 3 levels which consume 15 SP (5 SP for each level). The player can max 2 of those (previously only 1). The third and last levels are the very new Skills which max upon 1 level and consume 7 SP. The player can max 1 of those. That equals 39 total SP to max one path in the Actives tab and 14 levels. With the Chapter 4 patch all characters, both normal and awakened version, will now feature 3 Passives instead of 4 (as said, skill to be found upon clicking the release posters in the section above). To max one passive skill one uses 1 2 2 2 3 3 3 4 4 5 = 29 SP for 10 levels. The new additions are the Buster Passives, which are designed to affect Key Units can only be skilled upon level 100. By the way, those will also always be adopted by Keys. The full list is to be found at Key Adopted Passives. To max a buster passive, 32 SP are needed, however, due to their high-level requirements, upon the patch which raises the maximum level cap to 102, only 3 levels can be enhanced, which take 2 2 2 = 6 SP Awakening Quest You've waited for it. Once you are done reading you will notice why I call it so unspectacular. But here we go. Normal Characters reach their limit at level 99. At that point no XP can be gained nor stored. The player mus Awaken his Character. In order to awaken a normal character to an Awakened Character, the player needs to first *reach level 99 *clear 4.1.1, so the first area's first location Immediately upon that moment when the player defeats the regular Boss NPC of that last stage, the game cuts to a lore clip. The player is visited by Winterbana and is then pierced by Dark Soul Tiehr's sword, which is stainted with darkness and causes the character to delve into his inner self.이 퀘스트에서 자신과 동일한 모습을 하고 있지만 굉장히 강력한 힘을 가진 내면의 자신과 전투를 진행하게 되며, He will then fight a Boss entity that resembles the character the player is currently doing the quest for. That entity will *fight your party alone *have 1000x increased HP (DEF and ATK increase unknown, but also increased) *Use all skills available to him and supposedly also inherit the character's magic effects Upon the moment the player defeats that entity, he will immediately commence the animation for the awakening. Only at that moment will the stage be declared as Clear and the player returns to the lobby to be additionally informed of his awakening with a screen similar to this And that's really it. Amazing, right? *The Character keeps his unlocked bonus Skill tree pages There are some rewards as well. The player receives the following rewards for this automated quest *360 + 80 and 1 Ally ticket The 360 rubies and ally ticket are once per account, as the 80 rubies are not. *around ~30000 gold *the used character is immediately leveled from 99->100 *the used character receives 20 SP *stats increase by two-fold in comparison to pre-awakened characters 각성 캐릭터는 각성 전 캐릭터보다 2배 높은 능력으로 매우 강력한 힘을 가지고 있습니다. *It is also mentioned that the characters and existing allies' HP has been increased by 30% 또한 캐릭터 각성과 함께 기존 동료들의 최대 생명력이 30% 증가하였습니다. as well as the Key Units' HP. Tips *You can take Friends for assistance throughout any point of the quest. I recommend to save that friend, if possible one with a equipped Key, for the point when you battle your alter ego. Invoking the helper earlier than that will risk its helper time because the lore clip takes quite a while. *The helper friend can finish the quest for you. If your party dies but the helper friend survives and defeats the boss,the quest is considered Clear. *That last stage of 4.1.1 is only Clear upon finishing that quest. Which means failure will require the player to do the dungeon stage again as well. *4.1.1 and the Awakening Quest are considered one stage. You will not have time to change your party or do any of that sort before the quest. Thus, the party you enter the stage with will be the same you fight the inner self, and they will not revive before the quest as well! *Consumable items can be used. The use of Revival Orders is therefore recommended Last words, the quest is really not hard. Any decent player will be able to clear it, may it be by depending on the helper friend or by retrying and trusting in RNG. The inner self is strong, but not undefeatable. Customes After Awakening WIP Meta Teams This section will be interesting but at this point in time I'm not sure whether I can gather the necessary intel for it before the patch hits. But let's try because this will be a great section if I can. The recommendations in this section will follow what the KR server followed at that point in time, as good as possible. However, I definitely encourage everyone to try out their own compositions. I'll definitely do so as well. This is a really weird time period in the Meta. It will get much clearer once the first Giant Wave hits. The currently below compostions for World Boss were also experimental parties of some Koreans. Stigma and even Gaia can show up sometimes. I will do my best to find the most distinct one over the next day. Note that with that patch 2 permanent Helpers will be allowed. The differences between main party and helpers is not clear for everyone, so let me point it out: The Helpers do not get formation boni and their hit rate is also inconsitant. Additionally, for those that will experience hard times with staying alive the full 10minutes should not put important Keys onto the Helper slots, since they are not the first priority of Hp recovering or revival skills. All Around the Area The following things must not be necessary be the case for GL too. Gamevil could decide to do things a little bit different, which is totally fine. *You will be surprised, but there won't be a Raid boss with the area's unlocking. Boreas will be unlocked at a later date. And he will be quite important for Relics. *4.1 will not drop Titan Essences just yet. It will first drop Light and Hero Essences until the first Titans drop with Atlas and Tethys. *The NPCs are exceptionally hard without proper gear. Extremely tanky and some bursty damage. All decent players will have an acceptable time farming, though. Do not worry as long as you kept up. *Chapter 3's difficulty will not be merged just yet. Read Patches_that_follow_soon_after for when that happens Farming Spot The wiki staff recommends the 4th location for farming in 4.1. Misc Jar of Growth If I recall correct I was able to buy that one upon its release, despite having already bought the chapter 3 pot back in the day. Which is supposed to mean that even though a Jar of Growth is account limited, this new one should be purchasable for everyone alike. This Jar costs 1490 and is *Limited to one purchase per account, not per character *Levels to 99 *Clears all stages to chapter 3's end *Rewards 5 SSS Class tickets + 6 MAX shop equipment pieces for the character class which was purchased *IIRC I still had to do the Chapter 3 - 4 mission (the story quest which unlocks the next chapter, per introduction of the lobbyists) Tip *I've not heard of someone yet that came far with the shop equipment. That much you should be aware of. *As mentioned, the chapter 4 NPCs are extremely strong, more so for people that consider buying this Jar in order to escape chapter 3. Those will not come far with that plan. To pursue more considerating Newbie-Plans, we recommend some New Player Guides from our partners. *When used, raid the Boreas Raid and skip the U Gear / Item. Might sound strange to some, and stat wise there is indeed not much improvement, but the cost for the ULT enhancement (MAX+5 vs MAX+6), Relics and lower queue times are all things that outweigh its few disadvantages. Patches that follow soon after Other FaQ References Category:Blog posts